Two Second Warning
by 2kindsofcrazy
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata go out to restock supplies but they end up getting more than they bargained for. although that's not always a bad thing.
1. Chapter 1

(P/N: So this a new little ficlet that popped into my head a few nights ago and I just had to write it down! I think that this fic will be very successful and I hope you guys like it! Oh and please review! This is a baby of mine!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did what I write down on this site would be happening on the show. Is it happening? no. so I obviously don't it.

Summary: Sasuke and Hinata go out to restock their supplies on a mission only it ends up being more than they bargained for.

Chapter 1

You're So Gay

God this is boring, Sasuke thought as he trailed behind Hinata.

He didn't mind going grocery shopping with her but at the moment he was bored out of his mind. He would much rather be fighting enemy ninjas than buying milk and cookies. He had no clue how Hinata knew where everything was and what to get ---personally he was afraid he'd get lost or kidnapped by lecherous townswomen. Plus, these damn people kept staring at them. He was becoming really irritating with them talking about him and Hinata as if they couldn't hear them.

"Oh, what a cute couple!"

"I wonder if he's single…"

"She's got a nice butt!"

The last comment urged Sasuke to punch the man in the face, but he resisted. Hinata glanced over at Sasuke and mentally sighed. She knew he didn't want to come but he'd insisted back at camp. So why was he acting all huffy and following her around like a lost puppy? She didn't mind it too much since he was comforting to have around.

"H-hey Sa-Sasuke..." Hinata started as she turned towards him. "Can you- i-i-I mean...just, um-"

"Just spit it out." Sasuke said gruffly, trying to be mad. He couldn't help but stare at how her lips moved.

"C-c-can you get the, the medicine? I-I I can get the food an-and we'll meet ba-back up front?" Hinata said or more like asked.

Sasuke just shrugged and brushed past her. He was too proud to ask Hinata for directions to the medicine aisle so he was stuck wandering aimlessly in search of it. Eventually he found it but realized he didn't know exactly what to get. There was so many things. Foot creams. Face masks. Cough medicines. Eye drops. Ear drops. Creams, creams, and more creams! But the bandages were by far the most intimidating. Water resistant, heat resistant, aloe lotion enhanced, clear bandages, ones with pictures, big ones, small ones...but which ones to get? Then there were the pain killers- the kinds that killed all kinds of pain except the one you were actually feeling.

Sasuke felt a little dizzy with all of the brands and logos swimming before his eyes but he shook his head and decided to start filling his basket with things that looked remotely familiar. How in the world Hinata did this was anyone's guess. He continued grabbing random things until one gossipers voice in particular caught his attention. He had made through half the aisle when he heard:

"I bet he uses those a lot!" the woman's voice squealed.

Sasuke looked down at the box in his hand and realized what the woman meant. In his hand was a box of condoms. Size regular. He quickly put the box back on the incorrect shelf and looked around to find himself surrounded by shelves upon shelves of condoms, all brightly colored with eye catching phrases. He looked back at the box he has just put back and his eyes caught the words: "Heat sensitive and cherry flavored".

Curiously, Sasuke began picking up boxes and looking at what they said. One was mint flavored and another was odor reducing. If your penis smelled bad you might need something other than a condom...more like a doctor, Sasuke thought. Sasuke was just about to place a box of glow in the dark condoms back on its shelf when he heard a crash near him. Sasuke turned his attention to the sound to find Kiba and Ino staring at him in awe and a display of Trojans spilled out on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing over here?" Kiba demanded and Sasuke wanted to kick him. Ino looked extremely uncomfortable and started to edge away from them.

"I- I'm gonna go find Hinata." Ino said and was off quick as a wink.

"Is this why you volunteered to go with Hinata to the store? So you could lure her with your fancy condoms? Well it won't work because you're not having sex with my sister!" Kiba yelled this, causing the already nosy people around to have another excuse to stare.

"She's not your sister and I'm not here for condoms." Sasuke said calmly but Kiba rolled his eyes.

"She may as well be my sister! You've been her ANBU partner for how long and you're telling me you're not remotely attracted to her?" Kiba asked skeptically.

Sasuke knew that his answer to Kiba's question was going to be a lie but he didn't want to admit that he woke up in the middle of the night with soiled sheets because of a certain raven-haired, white-eyed vixen.

"Well then I guess you're gay." Kiba snickered. "But I don't think a gay guy would want to have sex with Hinata…"

"I don't want her… And I'm not gay!" Sasuke said with a restrained calm as Ino and Hinata came down the aisle.

Kiba smirked at Sasuke, knowing that he had won, and then put his arm around Hinata's petite shoulders.

"You'll never guess what I found Sasuke doing Hina-chan!" Kiba grinned.

"Wh-wha-what?" Hinata asked, confused .

"I found him looking at condoms for you two." Kiba informed her and Hinata's face went as red as a ripe tomato.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and glared at Kiba.

"For the last time! I don't want to have sex with Hinata. You've got this all wrong!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth but Kiba kept pushing.

"Oh yea right! You were getting hard just looking at th--- OUCH!" Kiba cried as his ear was being tugged roughly by Ino.

"Lets pay for this stuff and head back to camp." Ino said and dragged Kiba along by his ear, whispering harsh punishments along the way.

Sasuke mentally wiped the sweat off of his brow, a kunai dodged with that one. He glanced down and Hinata and couldn't help but notice a flicker of disappointment cross those pale lavender irises. Why would she be disappointed?

(T/N: [insert angry/retarded/weird/sexy/cool/nonchalant/tired/cheesy/taco/hurly/gay comment here])


	2. Conversations

**P/N: Here's the newest chappie of Two Second Warning!!! This chapter gives you more insight on how Hinata feels about the whole situation thats going on. A bit out of character on Hinata's part in a tiny section but other that I feel that I've kept the characters how they're supposed to be. Okay I'll stop blabbing and let cha'll read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Only this idea so don't steal it cuz trust me I'll know!**

Chapter Two

Conversations

They made it back to camp without any problems and the first thing Sasuke did was head for his and Hinata's tent. Hinata frowned at his retreating back, a bit put off that he hadn't said anything to her the whole way here. Kiba went off into the woods to gather fire wood and water so that left Hinata and Ino alone to pack up the supplies and make dinner. The sound of Sasuke sharpening his tools emitted from their tent and Hinata sighed. He only sharpened weapons during missions when he was concentrating on something, what was he thinking about?

"Hello? Earth to Hinata?" Ino said as she waved a hand in front of Hinata's face to get her attention.

"O-oh. S-sorry Ino." Hinata blushed and began to unpack the things they'd gotten from the store.

"Are you okay?" Ino asked and Hinata shook her head.

"I-I've been feeling weird since what happened at the store." Hinata confessed and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Thats called embarrassment Hinata." Ino smirked but Hinata shook her head.

"N-no. More, more like d-disappointment..."

"Wait. Why would you be-" Ino pondered and then dropped the bag of rice on the floor. "Oh my god you wanna have sex with Sasuke Uchiha don't you?"

Hinata blushed and immediately began stammering incoherent words. She turned her face away from Ino to compose herself and then turned back.

"No! I, I, I mean maybe..." Hinata said as she nervously chewed on her bottom lip.

"YOU WANNA HAVE SEX WITH SASUKE! YOU WANNA HAVE SEX WITH SASUKE! YOU-" Ino yelled but was cut off but Hinata pouncing on her and covered Ino's mouth with her hand.

'"SHUT UP INO!" Hinata hissed.

She tentatively looked over towards the tent to see if Sasuke had heard anything but nothing happened. She glared down at Ino who had a gleeful look in her twinkling blue eyes, she didn't like that look. Not one bit. She slowly got off of Ino and went back to what she'd been doing before.

"C'mon Hina you know you want to." Ino prodded and Hinata sighed.

"E-even if I did... he'd never return my, my feelings. I-I want more than just s-s-sex, I want to have a relationship. He, he does too I kn-know it b-b-but the girls he's interested in are li-like Sakura. Actress thin, stunning looks, height, an-an-and total confidence to boot. I...I don't have any of that." Hinata confessed her insecurities and Ino rolled her eyes.

"God you are so blind!" Ino snorted and Hinata looked up at questionably.

"Huh?"

"Blind. Thats what you are. You don't see yourself clearly Hinata. Nor do you see how he looks at you. That boy would jump in front of a sword for you. Really he would. And I'm sure he will return your feelings. You just have to tell him."

"You don't k-kn-know me at all I-Ino." Hinata said as she fiddled with her fingers. "I, I'll say something really awkward while s-s-stuttering an-and then I, I'll b-blush and faint. He-he'll think I'm more weird than I already am!"

"Well I guess thats a chance you'll have to take. But you better hurry up before some other girl moves in on him." Ino shrugged and with that the girls went back to their work.

**P/N: So yeah! Thats the chapter. Not as funny as the last one but I feel it was just as good. So tell me what cha'll think! Don't leave me hanging! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. Two Second Warning

**P/N: Heres the final chapter of Two Second Warning! I hope you guys have enjoyed this fic as much as I have writing it. I know many expected this to be a long multi chapter ficci like the rest of my stories but I planed on making it short and sweet. So yeah! Read on folks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own this idea so paws off!**

**WARNING!!!! Limeony freshness coming up. Also female nudity. But those of you that are reading this have probably read my other fics and don't mind it. So yea. Heres a warning so back out now if you must.**

Chapter 3

Two Second Warning

Hinata took a big gulp of air as she collected all of her confidence to confront the raven haired boy inside of the tent they shared together. God she hoped that he didn't hate her after this! She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and pulled open the tent flap. No turning back now. She entered the tent to find Sasuke sitting on the ground with several of their weapon cases out and sharpening a ninja star. What if he was totally disgusted with what she had to say and threw one of their many weapons at her?

"Sasuke..." Hinata started nervously. "Can I talk to you?"

"Is something wrong?" Sasuke mumbled as he put his tools to the side.

Hinata could feel her palms become sweatier and she wanted so badly to rub them on her pants but Sasuke hated it when she fidgeted.

"Y-you remember what, what ha-happened in the, the store earlier r--right?" Hinata prompted and Sasuke gave a slight nod. "Well when y-y-you um, I just um well, I-I-I felt ah...maybe um we...and you"

Hinata could feel her blood boiling and rushing to her face, this was so embarrassing all she could do was ramble! It shouldn't be this hard to say, people do _it_ all the time. Theres nothing wrong with it and if there wasn't then why was she so scared shitless?

"Spit it out Hinata."Sasuke frowned, she was very distracting.

He really wanted to forget what happened today. But apparently not. He'd prepared himself for Hinata to confront him about getting a new partner who wasn't secretly in love with her, it would be for the best really. Why? He didn't know.

"Whenyousaidyoudin'twantthecondomsandthatyouweren'tattractedtomeandIfeltdisappointedbecauseIloveyou!" Hinata word vomited everywhere and she wasn't even sure what she'd just said.

"Repeat that." Sasuke said, looking confused.

_Just say it and get it over with_! A voice in her head hissed._ He already thinks you're weird._

"When you said that you weren't attracted to me to Kiba I felt disappointed because I love you and want to have sex with you!" Hinata eeped out, slower this time so that he understood but as soon as the last word left her mouth she dashed out of the the tent.

* * *

"Wow!" Ino said in awe.

Her and Hinata were currently down in a nearby river bathing and Hinata had just finished recounting her story to Ino.

"I can't believe you did that!"

Hinata groaned and dunked her head under the water, wishing for the day's earlier events to just disappear. She should've never listened to Ino, the girl was dating Kiba after all. Now Sasuke probably thinks that she's weird and a fan girl at that! Why could she go back to the simpler days when she was still head over heels in love with Naruto? Oh wait thats right he's married. She reemerged her head from the water to find Ino staring at her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You probably should've stayed and talked to him." Ino stated and Hinata had to stop herself from snorting.

"Why? So he could tell me that he only likes me as a friend and doesn't find me attractive in any way shape or form? And then run off and get married to Karin? I've been down that road Ino and I don't want to go down it again." Hinata frowned and began to float on her back.

"Well sorry for trying to help." Ino pouted

"No more helping from you. I'm just waiting for Sasuke to come up to me and say that he wants a different partner. Its only a matter of time now."Hinata lamented sorrowfully.

"I think I liked quiet Hinata better." Ino smirked and Hinata stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

"You'll get angry Hinata in a minute if you keep making jokes."

Ino just rolled her eyes and splashed the raven haired girl. Hinata pouted and Ino laughed and drew Hinata into a tight hug.

"Don't worry. It will work out." Ino comforted and Hinata hugged her back.

* * *

When Hinata and Ino got back to camp, Hinata was happy to find Sasuke and Kiba no where in sight. She went into her tent and searched through her bags for her night shorts and tank top. Once she'd finished changing she crawled into her sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep but she couldn't. She tossed and turned but eventually ended up lying on top of the sleeping bag and staring at the ceiling of the tent blankly. Five minutes later she heard Sasuke's familiar footsteps outside of the tent and immediately closed her eyes and hoped that he didn't realize that she was faking. She heard a rustle of clothing and then she felt him kneel down next to her. He brushed a few strands of hair off of her face and after a few moments he leaned down and kissed her. But this wasn't a goodnight kiss, nor a kiss you give your mother, no. This a bruising make out kiss. Hinata felt her body freeze up as he kissed her, she didn't know what to do as he placed one hand on her shoulder and moved so that he was straddling her. His tongue teased her lips into following his lead and Hinata felt herself emerge from her frozen stupor and kiss him fiercely back.

Her fingers threaded themselves through his hair as she brought him closer and slid her own tongue into his mouth. He then pulled them both up to a sitting position so that her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist without breaking the passionate kiss. Hinata couldn't believe that this was actually happening to her. No one had ever kissed her like this before, with so much passion and skill. Their embrace soon turned into frenzied grinding, it was perfect until her mind started to begin functioning again. Wait. What was she doing! She needed to stop this. She bit his bottom lip hard and pushed him away, a disagreeing grunt from his end.

Sasuke began kissing her again and Hinata felt herself begin to melt back into his embrace. His hands wormed their way up her shirt and Hinata couldn't help but think that this wasn't helping her stop. She gripped his bare back and kissed him back some more before pushing him away.

"Sa-Sasuke!" Hinata panted as she tried to catch her breath. "W-why are you kissing me?"

"I wanted to show you." Sasuke mumbled, he was never really good at voicing his inner most thoughts and emotions.

What does he want to show me? Hinata asked herself. If it was to show her how great of a kisser he was then he did a terrific job.

"I wanted to show you that I do think of you in that way. I wanted you to know that the feeling's mutual." Sasuke mumbled but Hinata understood and couldn't help but smile at his words.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Just next time if we ever want to do what we just did again. Give me a warning or something."

Sasuke nodded as Hinata laid back down on her side. Sasuke laid down next to her and pulled her backside close to him. She could feel a hard bulge pressing into her butt as Sasuke nipped a bit at her neck.

"Hinata." Sasuke whispered huskily into her ear as he slid a hand in between her legs.

"Hmm?" Hinata moaned slightly.

"Two Second Warning."

**P/N: So there you have it folks! The finalie of this little ficlet! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!!! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THAT I AM OPEN TO REQUESTS FOR A STORY. I AM OPEN FOR ANYTHING SO JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT AND I'LL DO IT.**

SHIKAMARIUCHIHA  **TO YOU I SAY THANK YOU! AND JUST TELL ME MORE OF WHAT YOU WANT IN YOUR FIC.**

**AND TO ALL OF YOU THAT REVIEWED I HOPE YOU DANCE I THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!! AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ I HOPE YOU DANCE PLEASE DO AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
